Unapologize
by Sassybratt
Summary: AU: There's no time to be holding it all and trying to pretend that I don't feel anything. Shouldn't have said I'm sorry. One-shot song-fic


_Inspired by Carrie Underwood's song 'Unapologize.'_

**Unapologize**

_Last night, I was pouring out my heart  
Like a waterfall to you  
And with one kiss, I was a runaway train  
Flying off the track to you_

_I love you._

Those three little words echoed in her mind as she lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling and watching as headlights danced across the wall from passing cars. She lay still beneath the blanket, her breathing low and content. However, the way her heart pounded in her chest and her brows furrowed spoke of a troubled mind.

Kagome Higurashi was in love. She was completely certain at this point that she had found the man of her dreams. It was true he was arrogant and sometimes selfish, not to mention his childish arguments and tough attitude. But she was able to see past all of his flaws and came to love him for who he was all around.

Only two months had passed since they had gotten together, although they knew each other for years. His kisses were mind-blowing, his cocky attitude made her smile, and he knew just what to do when she was down. Others had pointed out his rough exterior, but to Kagome, he was perfect.

_I'm sorry._

She frowned, mulling over the words spoken the night before. As soon as those three endearing words left her lips, she had immediately apologized. Love was a strong word, and it shouldn't be thrown around like extra change. Kagome was positive she was in love with her boyfriend, but did he feel the same way?

Turning over to her side, her eyes glazed over with tears as she peered at the picture on her nightstand of the two of them. It had been taken on Valentine's Day a few weeks earlier and they were both brimming with happiness. Now that the L-word hung heavily in the air, it could quite possibly change things between them forever.

Sighing with frustration, Kagome sat up and swung her feet over the side of the bed, gripping the side of the mattress firmly in her hands. If he rejected her, she was sure her entire world could quite possibly fall apart. On the other hand, perhaps he needed more time to figure out his feelings. After all, sixty days is hardly enough time to know for sure if you were in love with someone.

However, for the dark-haired woman sitting alone in her bed, she had known all along that he was her soul mate. Ever since they were kids, their relationship had been an odd one. With the petty arguments, jealous stances, and sincere words, the two seemed to be made for each other.

"I can't do this," Kagome mumbled as she stood up and crept down the dark staircase to the front door. She slipped on her jacket and shoes before silently sneaking out into the night.

The unknown scared her, and her bravery demanded she get to the bottom of this dilemma. Her boyfriend had avoided her all day and the silent question hanging in the air was eating away at her heart.

_Do you love me, too?_

Wrapping her arms around her torso, the troubled woman quickly made her way down the sidewalk. It only took ten minutes to arrive at his home from her shrine; five minutes by car. She only hoped he would listen to her pleas and reasons. By the end of the night, she would know if she was going to fall asleep with a broken heart.

Twenty minutes later, Kagome found herself standing on his front porch. The light buzzed quietly overhead as she fidgeted with the hem of her jacket. _Easier said than done, _she thought, nibbling her bottom lip nervously.

With a deep breath, she gathered every ounce of courage she could find, and rapped her knuckles against his door. Immediately, movement could be detected within, and she stepped back, waiting with baited breath for the owner to open the door.

Seconds later, she was met with the amber eyes of the man she loved. His silver hair hung lank around his shoulders as he stared at her, surprise easily detected on his features. "Kagome …" Her name whispered off his lips with unreadable emotions.

They stood there for several moments, simply looking at the other. Snapping out of his stupor, the young man concealed his surprise and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, crossing his arms.

Kagome looked down, suddenly finding the ground much more interesting. "I wanted to see you," she spoke, an underlying layer of hurt within.

He rolled his eyes. "I told you I would call you tomorrow."

She winced at his words, tenderly gnawing her bottom lip. "I know," she replied, finally raising her eyes to meet his. "But I think we should talk."

Recognition dawned in his eyes, but he remained passive. "Can't we talk about this later? I've got to get an early start tomorrow."

Kagome shook her head. "This can't wait." She sucked in a mouthful of air, hearing her heart pound in her ears. She didn't know confronting him like this would be so hard. If he rejected her, not only would she be losing the love of her life, but she could very well lose her best friend in the process. "I need to know what your feelings are for me."

He stiffened at her words. "What are you rambling on about now, woman?" was his reply, but she could see right through his false façade.

Tears welled in her eyes and she averted her gaze. "You know what I mean," she croaked, cursing herself for how broken she sounded. She sniffled and sighed deeply.

"Woah, hey, don't cry," he begged, finally uncrossing his arms and bending down to look her in the eyes. "Come on, Kags. What's with the waterworks?"

She shook her head. "I just can't stand not knowing."

He seemed utterly confused and a perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose behind his silver bangs. "Not knowing what?"

Heated auburn eyes turned to glare at him. Kagome clenched her hands into fists and squared her shoulders. "I love you, you idiot!" she screeched, not caring of the neighbors or other residents in the house. "Don't you understand? I love you, Inuyasha!"

Moments passed in utter silence save for the girl's weeping as she covered her face with her hands, ashamed by her tears, but unable to stop them. Inuyasha stood still, clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"Is that what's got you all worked up?" he asked quietly.

Kagome wiped away her tears. "Of course it is," she replied. "I'm unapologizing, Inuyasha. I meant every word I said last night. And I need to know if you feel the same way." She turned hesitant brown eyes upon him, patiently waiting for his response.

It came quickly. He wrapped his arms securely around her and burrowed his face into her ebony hair, placing a tender kiss against her temple. "You idiot," he mumbled, relief showing in his eyes. "How could you ever think differently?"

Her eyes widened with his words and she realized, he may not voice his love aloud, but his actions spoke for themselves. Every time he argued with her, it was because he cared. Every time he held her hand, he squeezed it with affection. Every time he kissed her, he was confessing his love all over again.

Although he never outright spoke the L-word to her, she knew all the same that Inuyasha was in love with her.

A smile touched her lips as she embraced him in return, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

_I meant every word  
Won't take back the way I feel about you  
I can't unsay what you heard, 'cause you heard me right  
And I won't try to fight them back  
Or hide my feelings for you  
I unapologize_


End file.
